


it came from my yard

by bunshima



Series: monster stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weirdness, might be lowkey horror idk, tendou is a lizard man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: My name is Wakatoshi Ushijima and there’s a thing living in my backyard.aka in which Wakatoshi discovers weird shit in his garden. (alt. title: he ate all my cicadas)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's trying their hand at multi chapter fic!!!!!!!!! so this is basically an au that's been plotted for ages and well... here it is, 
> 
> disclaimer: no proof reading, furry bs, wakatoshi thinks he's gonna die, weird lizard person

It's been a few quiet first days of summer. _Too quiet._ Cicadas usually sing all day but the loudest whenever dusk is near, giving everyone and their sister a taste of what it's like not to sleep. However, for some unknown reason, they're not as loud this year as they were last year. Though, no one in the neighbourhood really pays heed to it; _everyone's glad about less cicadas_. Only Wakatoshi can't help but wonder. 

 

It irks him as he watches the sun set from his window while drinking tea; _his usual summer atmosphere is much louder._ It's another summer he spends alone because someone has to watch the house when his family is out and about for weeks and weeks at a time. _Not that he minds._ Wakatoshi takes a small sip from his mug as he leans out of the window, elbows supporting his weight on the window frame. A dry, warm breeze brushes past his cheek. _It's uncomfortable._ It's in the middle of rainy season and yet, the air is dry, and it drains any humidity out of anything it surrounds. What it is, is unclear, but _something is wrong._

 

He finishes his mug and stands straight, stretching with a pressed groan. He's tired; he should go to bed soon. As he rubs his eye, he puts down his beloved tea mug on his desk and decides to open the big drawer to grab one of three brand new sketchbooks; what can he say, he prepared himself for this summer. Wakatoshi sets it down on his desk, along with a few pencils and a ballpoint pen- _for tomorrow, after his chores._ A loud yawn breaks free from his throat as he rubs his eye again (this time the other one). Perhaps it's the heat that exhausts him like this, either way it's absolutely awful. 

 

There's no need for him to change, he just sleeps in the things he wore for the rest of the day _because he's lazy._ And so he rests for the night.

 

_… or so he thought._

 

Wakatoshi wakes, slightly irritated by the fact that he didn't sleep through the night again. Perhaps it's the discomforting atmosphere that spread across this house since his family left. A palm is drug down his face as his gaze is fixated on the ceiling. Sighing wearily, he sits up and stretches. A quick glance to the digital clock on his nightstand tells him it's two, in the middle of the night. He contemplates whether he should get up or lay back down, but before he can make a decision, there's something that stops him.

 

A weird, cackle-like noise breaks through the dead silence of the night, followed by splashing water. _Did something fall into the pond?_ Suddenly, Wakatoshi is wide awake. It sounded so surreal, he doesn't believe it's an actual sound an earthly creature could make the second time he hears it. Carefully, to avoid making as little noise as possible, he gets up but stays in a crouching posing, barely peeking over the board of his still open window (an Ushijima doesn't fear mosquitos in summer; _no nets, we go down like honorable men)._ But all he can see is a big shadow, circling the pond. Wakatoshi _gulps._ It seems like someone or something (rather _someone,_ judging by the size of that shadow), is trying to steal their prized fish. _He won't let that happen._

 

With great hesitation, Wakatoshi straightens and the shadow immediately comes to a stop, and the young man feels watched, as if there's two sharp knives drilling holes into him; _they're staring right at him._ But it just gets worse: the one thing to break the deafening silence is a quiet hissing noise, almost like a “psst” to get his attention, ringing in his ears as his heart begins to hammer inside his ribcage.

 

And Wakatoshi doesn't even know where to look for their eyes because it's pitch-black outside. He's not even sure if he's dealing with a person anymore (but what else could it be). The discomfort caused from this uncertainty is great enough to make him shy away from his window, turning to rummage around in the drawer of his nightstand to get out his flashlight. It's big and rests heavy in his hand, good for self-defense if it comes down to that. His thumb presses the on button on it as to check if it works, and Wakatoshi is conveniently holding the _lighty-lighty end_ directly in his face, effectively blinding himself. _Yep, yeeeeep, it works and he's 100% awake now (good job, dumbass!)._

 

Still a little wobbly, he puts on his house shoes and tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he moves downstairs. He almost gets a heart attack when there's movement outside, more splashing followed by the loud cracking of branches and rustling leaves- _and the cackle noise,_ but this time it sounds almost… a bit **offended?**

 

He has trouble calming his breathing by now, the tension messing even with his steeled nerves. The floor creaks beneath his feet as he enters the area with their open kitchen and back door. The clicking of the flashlight joins Wakatoshi’s panicked breathing as he points the utensil in his hand at the small windows framing the back door. They could be used to his advantage, he thinks, but not even this military grade flashlight manages to illuminate much in the darkness. A moment is spent with trying to calm himself down. He believes he has seen a lot in life. He has seen a burglar before, so this can't be that bad, right?

 

With trembling digits he turns the backdoor key in its lock, carefully pushing open the door. The key will stay where it is, he can't risk losing it when he runs away. Wakatoshi treads carefully, walking over the stepping stones leading to the pond and lighting his step as he does so, and yet he almost screams when he steps on something _crunchy,_ barely manages to stop himself from actually doing so. **_Goddamnit._ **

 

A sigh of relief is uttered when he finds that it's only… _half eaten bugs?_ Upon closer inspection he notices: _it's the missing cicadas._ He only finds more and more in the grass as he steps close to the water. At least he knows that _something_ ate them, whether that fact is comforting or not is up to your own interpretation (to him, it's even more frightening). The grass near the pond glistens, likely from someone splashing around in it, and he notices that it's some kind of track, leading from the pond to the old cherry tree. Wakatoshi just wishes he never noticed that there's still water dripping from an upper branch, one hidden by thick, green canopy. _Alrighty then._

 

Slowly, he sneaks closer, clawing into his flashlight at this point, and really, really wishes he didn't. As he stands underneath the tree, a bit fascinated and scared by the claw marks on the tree's bark, something warm drips on his scalp.

 

_Oh god._

 

Only now, _only now_ he realizes that there's heavy breathing from above, accompanying his own when his breath hitches in his throat, that it's not blood rushing through his ears. Trembles shake him, hands grow wet with sweat as he raises his head (and flashlight) very slowly, following the claw marks, till he reaches what he suspects to be a thick, scale-clad tail, twitching erratically. Another drop of something warm hits him, this time his his cheek, and eventually he has to face the horror living in his own garden.

 

The shine of his flashlight illuminates a … _a hooded thing,_ perched in the tree, about a meter away as it faces him, completely void of motion. It's wearing _a hoodie,_ long, shaggy red hair hanging out from underneath the hood. Wakatoshi can only stand there, staring at horror when it tilts its head back, revealing a face that could be described as distantly human with its big eyes with dilated, slit-like pupils and wide mouth, armed with many, many tiny sharp teeth. _It's drooling on him._ Both seem to be very surprised by this development, seeing how an entire minute is spent with staring at one another. 

Then, the creature utters a blood-curling hiss, causing him to stumble back with a yelp, leaving the thing enough space to jump down, branches cracking and leaves rustling with its weight. From a cowering posture, it raises its head, the entirety of its body soon following, making it stand on its hind legs. Just now Wakatoshi notices that the creature is wearing his old hoodie, _the one_ _that he threw out last week,_ but he can't pay any heed to that now. The creature’s long, clawed limbs are his next problem as it seems. He's incapacitated by fear, but when it begins to step close, _he loses it._ Wakatoshi begins to scream hysterically, _hauling ass like he's running a goddamn marathon to the backdoor._ In the small windows’ reflection he can see it reaching out for him as it moves closer fast on its fours and he's just counting his blessings at this point. When he slams door shut behind him, he immediately turns the key in its lock. His legs fail him, causing Wakatoshi to fall on his ass, backing away against the kitchen counter. His frantic breathing that slowly grows into sobbing is the only thing he hears. The flashlight is desperately clutched onto by two big hands, light illuminating the floor as he holds it upside down. He startles when the wooden backdoor begins to creak ever so slightly, ears irritated by the subtle and weirdly _fleshy_ sound of… velcro? Then, he realizes.

 

It's… _crawling_ on the fucking door. 

 

His breathing keeps growing heavier and heavier, as he comes to that realization. It's likely a bad idea, but he raises his flashlight again, shining onto the upper decorative windows of the backdoor and he almost screams again.

 

There it is. There it fucking is, peeking in through said window with a grimace straight out of a horror movie. It seemed it had gotten rid of the hood and is now staring at him with big eyes and an open-mouthed grin with its long forked tongue hanging out, hot breath causing the glass to fog up, _even in the middle of summer._

 

But poor Wakatoshi isn't done with realizing things yet. He left his window open, and with this… thing being able to climb walls, he has to close it if he doesn't want a random, bipedal reptilian in his house. Brows furrow as he tries to find strength, not breaking eye contact with the creature hanging just outside his window. He spends another moment with taking his breath. _He's gonna run for it._ He swallows thickly and notices a shift in expression on the creature’s face. It's pouting at him, almost seems disappointed. _What the fuck._

 

But there's no time for him to contemplate it's emotional capacity. Holding the flashlight tightly in one hand, Wakatoshi’s muscles tense and he sprints up the stairs as fast as he can, almost running into the door frame when he makes a sharp turn into his room, and he manages to shut his window before the thing appears at his window, long, padded fingers spread across the glass. It seems to take interest in his room, already flattened nose pressing against the window, vertically slanted pupils scanning what they can catch in the dark. With trembling fingers, Wakatoshi turns on his desk lamp, which causes the being to flinch, third eyelids quickly covering sensitive retinas from the bright light. It's so gross, Jesus Christ.

 

Eventually, it's eyes seem to get used to the bright light, and it begins to study Wakatoshi with keen eyes. It appears to be… _fascinated_ by him. He turns off and throws his flashlight onto his bed, every single one of his movements being watched intently. With a layer of glass between them, Wakatoshi can finally relax a little and just begins to take in how unreal this whole situation is. He puts a finger to the glass, near its nose to which its tongue darts out, hitting the surface with a loud thud and pupils dilating till it almost looks like its eyeballs are black. _It's so weird._

 

 _“What the fuck.”,_ he murmurs. 

 

It comes to look at Wakatoshi again, staring at him intently. He doesn't know why but it seems like it wants something from him. It points to the handle of the window. _No fucking way._ He begins to shake his head and all the reptilian does is nod at the same pace as Wakatoshi. As a knee-jerk reaction the young man pulls his curtains shut; out of sight, out of mind. It earns him a disgruntled sound from behind the window but that's not his problem anymore. 

 

_So he thought._

 

He sits down at his desk, opens the sketchbook meant for drawing; he's about to repurpose it. Fingers reach for his ballpoint pen, but he stops in his tracks. There's a single eye staring at him from a small space between his curtains. _It makes his blood run cold._ He shudders, unable to move. Is this thing out to kill him? Because it's close to giving him a heart attack. He does his best to ignore it, he really does, but then… _it begins to speak._

 

 **_“Let me in.”_ ** It speaks like a normal person, perhaps a bit hoarse but it has a normal voice and speaks his language; **_what the fuck._ ** “I'm _hungry_ .” This thing’s trying to eat him, right? He's doing good by closing his doors, isn't he? Albeit with a cold shiver and goosebumps on his nape, he focuses on what he wants to do; _he_ _needs_ _to document this._ A quiet thud and rustling grass makes him feel at ease. _It finally left._ Holy shit. He leans back in his chair, hands dragging down his face. Tonight was enough of an emotional rollercoaster and he really just wants to sleep but he needs to write this shit down.

  
  
  


_15.07._

 

_Don't know why I'm writing this down, but I feel like I need to, case someone has to dig up my mangled body. My name is Wakatoshi Ushijima and there’s a thing living in my backyard. I'll keep the facts short._

  
_About 6’8”, scales, sharp teeth and speaks. Sentient. Rather high-pitched voice (Female???). Morbidly thin. Seems to have eaten most of the bigger insects in the neighbourhood. Might be big enough to kill me._ **_I'm scared._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He bit me today. Satori is an asshole._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> dealing with big lizards in your yard isnt easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy next chapter!!! 
> 
> disclaimer: what is proof reading what do i have to prove, i have weird tastes, so does tender

_ I'm hungry.  _

 

It's the few words that don't slip from Wakatoshi’s mind. Not even the next day, when he's taking care of the house,  _ basically working his ass off for no one. _

 

And there's this feeling that he can't shake:  _ paranoia.  _ He believes to see things out of the corner of his eye, the same piercing, bug-like eyes he saw last night. Washing the dishes proves itself to be a nerve-wracking task because every once awhile, Wakatoshi has to turn around and stare at the backdoor. He hasn't unlocked it since what happened. His…  _ involuntary flatmate _ seems to be nocturnal, so technically, there's no reason for him to be so skittish. 

 

But  **_oh boy,_ ** is he wrong with that.

 

As he dries a cleaned plate with a dish towel, he makes the mistake of checking the backdoor.  _ He almost drops the goddamn plate.  _ There it is again, staring at Wakatoshi from the lowest corner of the small windows. He's always fucking hated those; they made him lose hide-and-seek so often, but it seems like now he has another reason to despise them. The plate and towel are put down with a groan and he grabs the nearest object  _ (his mother's butcher knife, the good one for festive occasions),  _ stepping close to the door. He's not doing this with the intent to kill, the knife just makes him feel safer. With shaking fingers, he unlocks the door slowly, and there's movement beyond the dark hardwood. 

 

_ Oh jeez.  _

 

Carefully, he pulls the door open, only a little bit, and the very first thing he hears is that weird cackle. It always sounds like it's mocking him, ugh. A few meters away, at a safe distance, sits the reptilian. And Wakatoshi finds that it doesn't look that weird in broad daylight… except for the obvious deformities. It sits directly on its behind, hind legs stretched out and hands presses into the grass in front of itself. To be fair, it’s bizarrely adorable. Its limbs seem elongated, legs and feet being the least human part. They can't even be called  _ feet; _ Wakatoshi can make out pink paw pads under long, clawed toes. Its morbidly thin frame is hidden beneath his comfortable hoodie. Perhaps it chose to hide itself like that, for whatever reason. 

 

It's almost a little comforting when the creature moves closer on its fours, seeming just as skittish and scared as Wakatoshi himself. They're only two meters away from one another, then it begins to speak,

 

_ “Put that away.”,  _ it croaks (is it sick? it seems to have a hoarse voice), gaze switching between the knife and Wakatoshi. 

 

So he does; he puts it back on its old spot, on the counter, showing the being his empty hands afterwards. It's a really challenging question;  _ who's the bigger threat here? _

 

“What are you?” The query breaks out of Wakatoshi without a warning. 

 

“Not rude like  _ you guys, _ that's for sure.” It sneers, baring tiny teeth at the young man. “You don't ask that.” It shifts and shuffles closer to Wakatoshi, which goes unnoticed by him.

 

“I didn't intend to sound rude but…  _ you know. _ There's some significant differences that I can't seem to be able to… understand.” He tries to word this as delicately as possible to avoid offending a beast with sharp little teeth and claws that are made to rip him apart.  _ He doesn't want to die like this.  _

 

“At least be straight up with me and tell me you think I'm weird.”, it scoffs, slowly straightening itself and coming to stand on its hind legs to be on Wakatoshi’s eye level.  _ It's ducking. It needs to duck to see him in the eye.  _ It's close now, maybe a meter of distance between them, causing Wakatoshi to shy away just a little. Perhaps all he needs to do is establish dominance with a confident stance, but it should be clear that that's not an option. It keeps getting closer and closer to him, discomfort builds in his chest and he can't help but raise a forearm protectively, right between them. The being's piercing glance fixates on it, its upper lip trembling slightly. Wakatoshi doesn't like the look of that.

 

“Do you have a name?”, he attempts to distract it, to drag out anything horrible.  _ He needs to get that knife. _

 

Its neck stretches, throat pulsing as it makes that horrible, horrible cackling noise. ** _“Satori.”,_** _he_ replies, an open mouthed smile spreading across his visage, creating a _truly_ ** _vile_** image. Wakatoshi wants to scream but his breath catches in his throat.

 

_ There's already tiny needle teeth digging into his forearm. _

 

**_“You little-”,_ ** he snarls at Satori, which only seems to encourage him even more. The pressure on his skin increases,  _ growing more and more painful. _

 

His fist  _ balls.  _ Teeth grit as Wakatoshi tries to contain a pained shriek. There's tears stinging in his eyes and he yanks his arm, but the creature only lowers himself, seemingly trying to drag him down onto the ground. But Wakatoshi  _ knows.  _ He knows pretty damn well that he wouldn’t survive that. Knees bend when the weight on his arm grows and grows, and even if he didn’t want to hurt him, it seems that he must. His other hand clenches to a fist and he punches the drooling, slobbering creature directly in his dumb face, forcing him to let go of his arm, hurling him a good distance away from him, making him trip over his own tail.

 

Immediately, he checks the supposed bite wound in his arm, only to find small indents, surrounded by reddened skin; either it simply didn't bite hard enough or its teeth aren't made to break through flesh.  _ But what kind of teeth would that be, _ Wakatoshi thinks.

 

The creature wails and keens, holding its nose, and suddenly, Wakatoshi can't help but feel really,  _ really fucking _ bad. He wants to help, he really does, but he fears for his own skin. Usually, Wakatoshi hugs crying people to comfort them, but to be real honest? He doesn't want to hug that…  _ Satori-thing. _

 

When he steps close, Satori jumps away in fear as he bleeds from his nose profusely. What did he expect, really. Neither of them speaks anymore, Wakatoshi doesn't need to hear anything from the being to know that he fucked up.  _ Severely.  _ But in his own defense, Satori bit him without any warning and apparent reasons. 

 

In the end, he decides to leave it for now and shuts the door on the creature. Hopefully he just needs time. Maybe he's nice after all.  _ Maybe he won't eat him.  _ To be safe, he locks the door again, too. It's too early to let Satori into his house; he's not sure  **if** even the time for that will ever come. A sigh leaves him as he goes back to washing the dishes; out of sight, out of mind, right?  _ Wrong. _

 

Throughout the rest of the day, it doesn't let him rest. Even if Satori is a weird, bizarre thing in Wakatoshi’s eyes, he came  _ to him, _ settled in his garden, because he's hungry. _ Possibly at the brink of starvation judging by how thin he is.  _ And those measly cicadas likely don't provide the amount of nutrients he needs. But what does… a creature like that eat (next to a shit ton of bugs)? He hopes the correct answer isn't human meat, because he's not gonna cut bits off himself.

 

Since there's literally nothing else left to do for him, Wakatoshi begins to clean out the guest room…  _ or his cousin's current room, rather. _ Doesn't seem like a good idea to step into another person's room and clean up, but his cousin is an exception. She's a grown woman, 26 years of age, and she's a goddamn hoarder. She has a dog and seems to love keeping dog food that's far too old to be safely consumed by her furry baby. Her excuse is always a variation of “hey, you can still use that” or “dog food is expensive” (all she gets is shitty kibble for her so dearly beloved baby).  _ Thank god it's just dry food.  _ That oddly specific habit of hers is a drag to deal with sometimes, but in this case, it's helpful, hell, possibly even vital to a being's survival. Yeah, you heard right; he's going to feed the thing in his yard old dog food.

 

He heaves a bit as he carries the unopened fifteen kilogram of dog chow, expired for about an entire month. Wakatoshi didn't  _ dare _ to look into the opened bags that were older than that. He'd like to see a lot in life,  _ but gross, moldy dog food definitely is not one of them.  _ Once he reaches the counters and cupboards of their open kitchen, he puts the sack down, leaning it against the counter. That gave him some mild back pains, actually;  _ he's getting old.  _

 

After internally complaining about all unfairness and pain in his life, he picks the biggest bowl he can find, putting it down on the countertop, and cuts open the bag on one corner with scissors to pour some into said bowl.  _ He's soiling his mother's good salad bowl  _ (he'd make a salad but he highly doubts that Satori is vegetarian). 

 

Thoughtful, he glances at Satori’s supposed lunch. It's a little dry, isn't it? His gaze flicks to his arm, now bruises blooming along the small indents of the creature's teeth. It'd probably be a bit harder for him to eat the dog food with teeth like that; it needs to be soft. So Wakatoshi gets the great idea to open the fridge and grab a carton of milk, and pours some of that in too. The smell makes him gag a little more than he'd like to admit.  **_Eugh,_ ** _ yep, dry dog food made wet is absolutely disgusting.  _ Now, with patented Ushijima-Lizard-Cereal™, things are looking brighter for Satori, but somehow,  _ somehow _ it still seems like there's something missing.

 

In the end, Wakatoshi has to ask good ol’ Google. His phone is pulled out of his pocket and with some mild desperation he has to google “what do lizards eat?”.  _ The answer: definitely not cheap shitty kibble.  _ But what he can gather from the search results is that they also eat _ fruit. _ And there’s exactly two bananas lying around. Even though he wanted to eat them himself, he cuts them up into the bowl with a heavy heart (he needs to lose some weight anyway). He pours some more milk into the whole mixture for good measure before unlocking the door again and peeking outside, extremely careful. He's gone.  _ Good.  _ Without further hesitation, Wakatoshi carried the repurposed food bowl outside and puts it underneath the big tree in his yard; he supposes that's where Satori sleeps. He'll probably get it during the night. 

 

Before he can spend the rest of his day in peace (he fucking hopes at least, otherwise he'll file a complaint), he disappears upstairs in his room, getting out his new lizard journal. It's only been a day since he discovered Satori, but they're making progress. Kind of.

  
  


_ 16.07. _

 

_ I can no longer call the weird creature from my yard a thing. He told me he has a name. Satori. He approached me. I think he started watching me. Or I'm just paranoid.  _

 

_ He bit me today. Satori is an  _ _ asshole. _

 

_ He did say he was hungry, but I had no idea he would see me as part of his diet, though. _

 

_ Ended up putting a bowl of old dog food with milk and bananas outside. Maybe it’ll work. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!! (we all know who the... charming lizard is)


End file.
